


Road Trip

by Blairdiggory



Series: Old Pnat Fanfic Upload [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Club bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: The Activity Club goes on a road trip. What happens when they're forced to *gasp* bond?





	Road Trip

The van was divided into three parts: Mr. Spender took the front (he was driving), Isabel and Ed were in the middle seats, and Max and Isaac took the back seats. They probably could've fit into a smaller van since there were only five of them, but at the suggestion, the kids hurriedly screamed in defiance. It was probably for the best.  
As soon as the five had crossed the barrier via the Ghost Train and Mr. Garcia had driven the car and their luggage across the barrier (he just went with the strange requests his coworkers asked of him by now), the Activity Club hopped in the van and set off.  
Now, they were an hour into the trip, and no one had spoken since. All the kids were on their phone. Mr. Spender decided to break the silence.  
"H'okay, everybody! How are we doing?"  
"Great," Isabel and Ed said simultaneously, dropping their gaze from their phones for a couple seconds. Max and Isaac, who were listening to music, Insolent Children and Evanescence respectively, hadn't heard the question.  
"Hey, Isabel, get the guys' attention, please," Mr. Spender said.  
Isabel turned around in her seat (which was hard because Mr. Spender watched like a hawk to make sure they kept their seat belts on at all times). She waved wildly in front of Max's and Isaac's faces. They stirred out of their stupors and yanked earbuds from their ears.  
"Yeah? What's up?" asked Max.  
"This trip is supposed to be about bonding, not being on your phones!" Mr. Spender gazed at them by way of the mirror overhead, not that they could tell since he was wearing sunglasses. "Why don't you guys start a game?"  
The tweens mentally groaned, but obliged.  
"Okay, what game should we play?" Isabel asked the group.  
"How about Mafia?" Max suggested.  
"Nah, we only have five people, plus someone would have to narrate."  
"The license plate game?"  
"We're still pretty close to the suburbs. We'll have to wait until we get farther out to see anything interesting."  
"I Spy?"  
"God, no."  
"Dance or Die?"  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mr. Spender yelled at the suggestion. Max cackled.  
"What's Dance or Die?" Isaac asked.  
"Whenever the driver wants, he yells, 'Dance or die!' and takes his hands off the wheel until everyone in the car is dancing in their seat. I've heard it's really fun when all the passengers are asleep."  
"I don't think we need any more near-death experiences in our line of work…" said Isaac.  
There was silence as everyone thought of more games to play.  
"SLUG BUG RED!" Isabel yelled suddenly, punching Isaac and Max in their arms at the same time. They yelped. The Volkswagon zoomed past them as the boys rubbed their arms.  
"Hey, Mr. Spender, are we at Amity Park yet?" Max yelled angrily to the front of the van. Isabel and Ed high-fived.  
"We still have about six hours, Max."  
Max and Isaac groaned.  
In the end, they ended up playing the Wombat game because Max was the only one who had heard of it, and he was grinning maniacally at his incredibly PO'd van-mates.  
"If I'm a wombat, this seat's a wombat, and Ed's glasses are a wombat, is Isaac's window a wombat?"  
"YES!" Isabel shouted manically. She would figure out the trick to this game even if it took her the entire road trip to get it. Ed had actually gotten it pretty quickly and was biting his tongue so hard it nearly bled in order not to tell her the secret of the game. The first rule of the wombat game was to not tell newbies the secret of the wombat game.  
"Nope!" Max grinned. "Okay, if you're a wombat, Mr. Spender is a wombat, and that car that just drove by us is a wombat, is Isaac's anime hair a wombat?"  
"NO!"  
"No, it is."  
"OH MY GOD."  
Isabel never did get the secret. Isaac was doubled over in laughing fits the entire game.  
Once they hit rural areas, Ed suggested they play the cow game. This split the van into two teams: Ed and Isaac on one side of the van, Isabel and Max on the other (Mr. Spender wasn't on a team because he needed to focus). Isaac and Max raptly watched their sides of the van, looking for cows. Isabel and Ed watched the opposite sides.  
"COWS!" Max yelled, just before Ed yelled, "NO COWS!"  
"Ha! We get the points!" Isabel said as Max counted the number of cows. Since Max had yelled 'cows', he and Isabel got as many points as there were cows on their side of the road. Currently the score was 115 to 179.  
"NO COWS!" Ed yelled a minute later as Isabel and Max were celebrating their victory. He had spotted more cows in a new farm on his opponents' side before they did, meaning Izzy and Max got no points for those cows that were on their side.  
"Cemetery on your side!" Isaac said gleefully, pointing. "All of your cows died! 115 to 0 now!"  
He and Ed high fived. The game persisted until they reached more suburbs, with Isaac and Ed as the winners (324 to 302).  
The kids contemplated a new game to play, but ended up spending the last hour and a half of the trip in song once Mr. Spender turned on the radio and they heard…  
"This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold…"  
Isabel and Ed exchanged glances and began singing. Isaac and Max shared a look and eventually joined in. Even Mr. Spender was singing by the time they got to-  
"I'm too hot! Hot [DARN]!" (Mr. Spender had to keep this trip rated G)  
"Saturday night and we in the spot, don't believe me just watch! COME ON!"  
The Activity Club began headbanging and jamming out to the chorus of the song. Mr. Spender silently thought that this would be a good time to play Dance or Die.  
Once the jam session ended, which had included songs like "Shake It Off", "Shut Up and Dance", and "See You Again", the van finally arrived at Amity Park. Everyone was secretly sad that the trip had ended and was eager for the ride back. Now, however, they had ghosts and spirits to deal with, but even though they didn't want to show it, the group had grown in those hours on the road. Now, they were ready for anything.


End file.
